gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Epsilon Program (3D Universe)
For the rendition in Grand Theft Auto V, see Epsilon Program in GTA V. The Epsilon Program (also called Epsilon 'Cult '''or '''Epsilonism') is a fictional cult based in Flint County, San Andreas. The cult is featured in many of the GTA series games but is most prominent in GTA San Andreas. It is led by Cris Formage. The Cult first emerged as a teaser site for GTA San Andreas before its release, and then it was later heard on in-game radio stations (mostly WCTR) and by certain Pedestrians, such as the 'Backpacker' and the barbers. As can be seen on the teaser site, the Cult is an obvious scam, used as a way to steal worshipper's money from them without them fully knowing what's just happened. The cult is possibly a parody of the Church of Scientology, which is also rumored to be a scam. Mr. Formage states that the Cult is "a fellowship of like-minded adults who take the money in exchange for salvation and merit badges". The Epsilon Program has been around since as early as 1984, when Tina Jane, a DJ for VCFL in GTA Vice City Stories talks about the Cult on her radio show, saying that one of her friends was trying to make her join. The Epsilon Cult returns in Grand Theft Auto V, and plays a much larger role in the storyline. Religious Beliefs The Epsilon Cult worships Kifflom, a mysterious deity which is actually rumored to appear in physical form in GTA San Andreas. Two other deities that the Epsilon Cult worship are called Kraff and Krant. The main ideals of Epsilonism are established in their website. Tenets The main ideals of Epsilonism are established on their website, and they are called the twelve tenets of Kifflom: #The world is 157 years old - FACT! #Dinosaurs are a lie that people believe because they are weak - FACT! #You are happy, you just don't know it - FACT! #We all come from the same tree - FACT! #Everyone is related to everyone else, except people with red hair - FACT! #Sperm does not exist - it is a lie spread by biology teachers - along with everything else you have ever been told - FACT! #Men are supposed to lie with nine new partners a week. Women are supposed to lie with six, except from in July, when they must lie with five men a day - FACT! #Aliens exist and are present on earth. If you have a birthmark, you may be descended from Kraff, the famous Emperor of the 4th Paradigm - FACT! #Trees talk, but only some people hear them - FACT! #People who believe in something live longer than athiests, and they have eternal life thrown in for good measure - FACT! #If you believe this and turn your hands and wallets over to EPSILONISM, you'll live a happy life. Otherwise you are doomed - FACT! #'KIFFLOM - HAPPINESS IS YOURS! KIFFLOM!' Beneath all this, is some text asking viewers whether they have knew this and if they didn't, have they read the Epsilon Tract. However, on the page, it states that the tract has not yet been written. There is an address to send a cheque to Cris Formage, in Grand Canaria, Cayman Islands, from which it says "The TRACT reading can begin". Grand Canaria is well known for being a tax haven and an offshore location for many dubious companies. "Cris Formage tells us in his wonderful book, It Happened To Us All, that the TRACT will be written when we are all ready. However, Cris is also very clear on another point - although the TRACT has not yet been written, it can still be read by those that are willing to read it." This one is the Goal of Epsilonism: *We are making an assault on happiness. *We will be generous, in ways that are upwards and ways that are manifest. The Goals of Epsilonsim will continue to be revealed in due time. KIFFLOM. There's also the Pledge: *All good things come from Kraff, that is the fact on which Epsilonism is built. *Epsilonism is a science as well as a Religion - in fact, we are the only religion that is also a science and which is concerned with seeking the truth. *As real truth seekers, we are willing to pay to make the search go better. In this way we are investing in our future. The Pledge will continue to be revealed in due time. KIFFLOM. Known Members The Cults' founder and leader is Cris Formage. On the radio, he can be heard shouting at Lazlow Jones and fellow con-artist Darius Fontaine. The Cult has attracted many celebrities, like Samantha Muldoon, who converted from Buddhism, to Kabbalah, and then to Epsilon within a week, and some musicians like Jezz Torrent and Maccer, who claim that the Cult helped them with their drug problems. Another believed member of the Cult, is WCTR host Billy Dexter, who is occassionaly heard saying "Kifflom" on his radio show. The Epsilon website also has a link called Testimonials, ''which list other followers of the cult, along with various testimonials made by them. For a more detailed look on these characters, see Epsilon Program Members. The Cult is also mentioned by several in-game pedestrians, who often talk about Epsilon. These are often Barbers (excluding Reece) and a certain type of pedestrian in Verdant Bluffs, who is identifiable by his blue rucksack. Katie Zhan, one of CJ's Girlfriends, dislikes the Cult and often comments about them in a derisive manner. Possible Background The Epsilon Program is named after the Greek letter E. The name could also be a possible reference to the Epsilon Team, a Greek secret society. In the film ''Dragnet, two cops are involved in investigating a crime. The criminal gang is run by a reverend, who's voice is very similar to Cris Formage's. All members of the gang are in a Cult, and they perform weird rituals throughout the movie. In some parts of the movie, a quiet song can be heard which is very similar to the one on the Epsilon's website. The game takes place in 1992 and since Cris Formage says the world is 157 years old, that would put its creation at 1835, a time when Mormonism, a religion with many "cultish" factors, was starting to attract a following. Joining the Cult It is believed that by doing a series of things, you will become a member of the Epsilon Cult. On the Epsilon website, there is a list of certain things you must do in order to join the cult and meet Kifflom: : "Join us in something special and become one of the children of Kraff. Travel through the dawn to the pass pictured in our brochures. Look for a red truck with a dent on the right fender. Raise your left hand and recite the words: 'Take me to my father-father, brother-uncle. Kifflom.' We'll do the rest. Because we all know, there is Kifflom and there is Krant, and both be praised. Blindfold required." Players have thought that, by carrying out these actions in-game, there will be some sort of indication of the Epsilon or of Kifflom. The first part of the instructions, which talks about the pass, could mean a number of things. Players thought that Rockstar was referring to the Sherman Dam, because in the instruction manual for the game, the Dam was pictured. Or, the guide could be referring to the strange dry pass in Blueberry, Red County, which has a large bridge over it. At night, the same bridge is bathed in a strange blue light. See the Blueberry Mystery for more information about the bridge. The next part of the instructions talks about a red truck with a dent in the right fender. However, in GTA San Andreas, vehicles do not get damaged in their quarter panels (fenders), so this part of the myth is highly questionable. The instructions may be referring to the Beater Sadlers. Beater Sadlers are Sadler pickup trucks that spawn with all of their body panels damaged. See the Red Truck page for more information about the truck. The following part of the instructions say that CJ must raise his right hand and speak. If the player gets out a pistol and pans the camera to look backwards, CJ will raise his pistol to aim upwards. However, he cannot speak on command. This strange instruction guide on Rockstar's website has been thoroughly tested and observed by players and myth hunters alike, but no conclusions can be drawn yet. The puzzle of the Epsilon Cult remains one of the most elusive myths in GTA San Andreas. Many myth hunters have attempted to debunk this instruction guide by carrying out as many listed instructions as possible within the game. Other players have made lists of things to do which have apparently allowed them to join the cult in-game and become members. Locations There are several locations that are rumored to be related to the Epsilon Program. They are as follow: *The Farm *Desert Building *Blueberry Video Investigation Epsilon Program in GTA IV Several references to the Epsilon Program, both direct and indirect, exist in GTA IV. There are hobos who say that aliens are trying to take their sperm, pedestrians who cry, "Oh no! They've killed another truth seeker!", and soapboxers who rant about the paradise and that all others are slaves and are damned. Bluesy St. John claims she used to spend her Thursday nights praying to Kifflom. Brendan Roberts suggests he is a member of the Cult, as noted when he says "Kifflom" at the end of his interview on Intelligent Agenda on Public Liberty Radio. The Cult sponsors Chiropracticovernight.com, and he is mentioned by the MyRoomOnline user'' RavenVamp11 ''on her profile. The Fixer (NPC that gives you assassin missions) is known to say "brother" a lot, leading players to believe he is a member of the Epsilon Cult. Trivia * In GTA V, the first mission/event is triggered by approaching a Red Truck. This is a reference to the Red Truck myth which is associated with the 3D Universe Epsilon Program. External Links *Epsilon Cult Website See Also * The Blueberry Mystery * The Farm * Desert Building Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Epsilon Program Category:Cults Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas